Secrets
by aicilasiled
Summary: When things escalate one night, Jesse and Beca find that they may need to hide something... Rated M to be safe
1. That Escalated Quickly

Everything was rushed and frantic until the moment when he finally slipped up into her. Then they stopped. He felt her slightly shudder and reveled in her skin on his. He looked into her icy blue eyes and noticed that they were slightly glassy, not something most people would notice, but Jesse knew she was thinking hard about something. He dipped his head to lightly nibble at her neck, distracting her from whatever he knew was worrying her.

**BECA POV**

I suppressed a shudder when he entered me. Wait, what? This was... Jesse. The nerd who spent hours just trying to make me smile with stupid jokes and movie references. Suddenly our relationship and what... this... meant for it was at the forefront of my mind. Where did this put us? I was progressively getting more worried until I felt Jesse gently nip at my neck and start thrusting slowly. I balled my hands into fists in his hair when he found a particularly sensitive spot behind my ear and pushed the worrying thoughts out of my head to focus on matching his thrusts.

...

Soon I was snuggled up in the crook of his neck, tracing random figures on his abs with him running his fingers through my hair. "So... that escalated quickly..." I said, nervously chuckling. He lightly laughed, but his mood was suddenly serious and his hand stopped. "Beca... I don't want this to jeopardize our relationship, I know I was moving way too fast, but I couldn't help myself... I know I just came over to hear some of your mixes, which by the way are amaz-" I cut him off by climbing on top of him and kissing his lips, because though it was fun to see him squirm, I didn't want this to jeopardize our relationship either. Not only did I not want to stop seeing Jesse, I wasn't about to give up the best sex I've ever had after only getting a taste of it.

I pulled away and looked into his warm brown eyes. "Better?" I breathed. He simply turned me onto my side and hugged me to his chest. I fell asleep to the steady beat of his heart, as I unknowingly would for the next few months.

**JESSE POV**

I woke up in a bed I didn't recognize, though I knew the smell but couldn't quite place. My shirt was on the floor. Did I go with some random girl? There was another bed in the room, but the roommate wasn't there. I just laid on the bed, considering leaving the room. Suddenly, the girl turned and draped her arm across my bare chest. I looked at her face, putting an end to the confusion. Beca? Beca... just then the memories of the night came back and I sighed in relief. I watched her face as her brow furrowed in her sleep. It was entrancing, watching her sleep. Her face was so open and vulnerable in her sleep, quite the difference from her usual cold mask that slightly melted around me. I smiled and got up quickly and quietly as to not wake her. I gathered and dressed quietly and left a juice pouch with a note on it where she would see it when she woke up. I closed the door behind me and walked across the campus in the morning chill.

* * *

So! This is something that's been on my mind for a while... Here it is! I'll continue if you guys like it. :D


	2. The Morning After

**BECA** **POV **

I woke up alone, confused and tangled in the sheets. I smelled his cologne on the bed and sat up. I sighed in relief when I saw the juice pouch with the note on it on my nightstand. I smiled softly as I read the note.  
_Becs, went to get breakfast, be back soon.  
_I opened the juice pouch and looked around, looking for some clothes. I put on some sweatpants and a tank top and switched on the computer. I basically just sat at my computer anxiously waiting for Jesse to come back and prove that it wasn't a dream. I sipped the juice pouch and heard the door opening and a familiar voice. "Don't you ever lock your door? People could walk right in." I smiled and got up to see Jesse with 2 takeout containers. "I think you're underestimating my awesome right hook." I said as he gave me one of the containers. "I probably am. Waffles in this one, pancakes in this one. I still think that you're a freak for not liking pancakes. Or are they too mainstream?" I laughed sarcastically and sat down at my desk to dig in. "So... last night was... interesting." I said between bites. "Um, yeah. Interesting, good word. What do you think about it?" "Well... I don't want to stop seeing you and, well you know, the sex is a nice touch." I said nervously. "So... are we like, dating?" Jesse couldn't mask the hope in his voice. I froze. The oath. Shit. "Um, I can't..." Jesse's face completely fell. "Oh, well okay, that's fine.. that's fi-" I went over to him and kissed his irresistible lips. "Are we still on no?" he asked, dumbfounded. "You could call it dating but the Bellas can't find out." I told him, sitting on his lap. "Oh... then I'm fine with that." He said smiling. I reattached my lips to his and soon, clothes became optional.

* * *

"How many tattoos do you have?" his voice deep in the darkness. "Uh, four." "The writing on your back, the flowers, the headphones on your wrist and what else?" he asked, his fingers tracing each as he listed them. "Dove on my ankle." He lightly trailed his fingers down my spine until he got to the writing on my lower back. "What does it say?" he asked, his fingers tracing the cursive. "They are the names of people who've influenced my music." I responded. I was laying on my stomach, with Jesse exploring my back. He kissed each tattoo and laid next to me. I turned to face him and he brushed some hair out of my face. It was about 10 at night, we'd spent the day watching movies, getting to know each other, but mostly sex. I wondered how we were going to hide ... _this_ long term.

* * *

Sorry this is so short guys! It's 4am, I have to get to sleep. Thanks for the reviews, they really motivate me!


	3. Best Friends

A few weeks later, at Bella rehearsal ...

"Hey, Beca? Something's different about you." Chloe said behind me. I turned to face her and put on my backpack.

"Nothing's changed." I said, hoping she would drop it. The other girls were picking up their stuff, thankfully there was no one near us.

"Beca, we're pretty good friends, right? Best friends, even?" I didn't know where she was going with this.

"...Yeah?"

"Do you really think I can't tell?" Oh God. Did she know?

"Um..."

"You're glowing! You have that 'I'm getting laid' glow. It's hard to notice, but it's there." I blushed and looked around.

"No, they don't know. I saw you naked Beca, we're closer than anybody else. But who's the guy? Is it Luke?" I snorted.

"No, oh God no."  
Chloe's face lit up. "Is it, I don't know, a _certain _treblemaker?" I blushed and looked away.

"Oh my God! How long have you guys been-" I shushed her and glanced at the other girls. Mostly, they were gone. Chloe took the hint and talked quieter.

"Are you guys like, dating?"

"No PDA in public, but otherwise yes."

"How big is he?"

"Chloe, I'm not doing public relations on behalf of Jesse's dick. Oh shit, are you going to tell Aubrey? I'm actually happy with him, and..."

"Oh course not, but the other girls will start noticing."  
"Am I that obvious?" I groaned and followed Chloe out the door.  
"So how is he, cheesy, romantic, a jerk? Give me details."  
"He's the cheesiest, most romantic non jerk guy you will ever meet. It's really killing him not being able to serenade me under my window." I smiled.  
"Aww, that's adorable! How did you guys meet?"  
"He serenaded me on the first day, but after that he got an internship at the radiostation with me."  
"He serenaded you? Just, like, seeing you he started singing? If someone did that to me, I would've been draped all over him, regardless of him being a treblemaker."  
"He's ripped too, I don't know how I held back so long." I chuckled.  
"So how is he in bed? Come on, I told you how Josh is!" Josh, aka shower guy.  
"I didn't ask for your description of what Josh does in bed." I shuddered from the memory.  
"Yeah, but I told you. Come on, spill it."  
"Ugh, fine. He's... actually pretty good. Better than your description of Josh."  
"Don't challenge me, girl. I just got a manicure." I smiled. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to have Chloe know. She could keep a secret.  
"You guys meeting up today?"  
"Yeah, he's forcing me to watch Titanic." I chuckled.  
"Watch the water works!" she called out, walking away. I shook my head and walked back to my dorm. Chloe knew me better than anyone else here with the exception of Jesse. Not even my dad knew me that well. It felt... nice, for a change. To know someone who knows you better than you know yourself sometimes. Jesse was already in my dorm, making popcorn.  
"You know, I could report you. It's kind of creepy, I never told you where my spare key was." I said, placing my bag down with my back to him. He hugged me from behind and laughed in my ear.  
"Ready to cry?" he asked, kissing my ear.  
"No, but I am ready to hand you tissues when you need them." I said, turning to kiss him. A few moments, we were snuggled up on my bed, watching Titanic on his laptop. I got bored about 20 minutes in and started nibbling on Jesse's ear occasionally, driving him crazy. By the fifth time, he just growled and pushed me onto my back. And so Titanic was forgotten.

...

I was laying on his chest, my ear on his heart, him wording the lines from Titanic. He'd still insisted I watch it, but I wasn't paying much attention. I was more interested watching the muscles in his arm roll as he stroked my tangled hair. Shortly afterwards, I fell asleep, completely content.

* * *

Well, there it is! Chapter 3. I have chapter 4 written, but I have to pass it onto the computer. I've been getting messages about the dialog, tried to change it up this chapter. Tell me what you think!


End file.
